Sesshomaru's Curse
by Erika Daae
Summary: Sesshomaru, cursed by a bored priestess, has been transformed into a child! Now characters from Inuyasha, FMA, DNAngel, Negima, and other shows must journey to undo the curse!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Now matter how painful it is, I dont own any of the characters here...

Authors Note: Hi! I've revised Chapter 1 of Sesshomaru's Curse! Yay! Now 40 better!

Inu: Yeah...it is, actually. Since now she's _actually _doing something with it!

Shut up! No one asked for your opinion!

Inu: Well, I'm giving it anyway!

Whatever...just do the disclaimer!

Inu: She still does not own any of these characters. She cries about it at night, too.

I SAID SHUT UP!! (twitching)

Inu: (very scared)

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the deep green canopy above the leaf-littered forest floor, busy with the beginning activities of the day. Kagome was rolling up sleeping bags, humming a tune familiar only to her, while Shippo and Sango busied themselves with cooking breakfast for the morning. Inuyasha and Miroku were assigned the task of sharpening everyone's weapons, so they were surrounded by various types of weapons, everything from Shippo's toys to Inuyasha's sword, Tetsauiga, the heirloom left to him by his father.

As they were working on their various tasks, a strange, but familiar smell came drifting on the winds, caught by Inuyasha, who noticed the mixture of cherry blossoms and rain very quickly.

He shoved himself to his feet, sword at the ready. A growl began to rumble deep within his chest as he shouted his warning to the others. "

"Get ready! Sesshomaru's on his way..." he scowled as a dark cloud formed over head, signalling his half-brother, the full dog demon Sesshomaru, had arrived. A beautiful figure emerged from the now dark woods, his long silvery hair reflecting as lightening flickered across the sky. Brilliant golden eyes, as bright as the sun, but holding none of the kindness, glared from a pale face, decorated with the markings of two maroon stripes on each cheek and a blue cresent moon upon his forehead.

Inuyasha glared as he shouted, "What do you want with us now, Sesshomaru?" his eyes bured his anger as Sesshomaru stared back, unfazed.

"Let me take a wild guess...you want Tetsauiga, right? Well I guess I should tell you now, like I have a million times before..._I'm not giving it to you, and you're not taking it, so give it up, bastard!"_

Sesshomaru smirked slightly at his half-brother's brazenness, but quickly remembered the task he had at hand.

Kagome noticed a strange aura resonating from a beautiful necklace around Sesshomaru's throat. The jade, set in silver, had two small dragons entwined around the circumfrence of the jewel, and was glowing a bright, pale green.

Kagome, her arrows at the ready, decided to take the more resonable road.

"Sesshomaru...the necklace...why do you have it? It's obviously cursed."

Sesshomaru grinned slightly, currently ignoring Inuyasha's insults and "Lord Fluffykins" comments. Exactly the person he needed...

Everyone seemed shocked that he actually replied to her question.

"It is what I have come here about." he fingered the necklace as he continued. "I can not remove it myself and, according to the wench of a priestess who placed it on me...it must be removed quickly. Since it was placed on me by a priestess, I concluded that it would take another to remove it."

"What is the curse on it supposed to do, exactly?" the curious fox demon asked, hopping over to join Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I was not told exactly. Apparently, she was suffering from boredom and had a grudge against father. However, from some of her...statements...I believe I know what it shall do, hence why I am so eager to remove it. The collar is supposed to--_agh_!"

Sesshomaru was cut off mid-sentence when the jade's glow began to encase his body, beautiful silk-like ribbons of pale green wrapping themselves around his startled form.

The shocked group stood by as the light enveloped Sesshomaru. Seconds later, the light faded, leaving in it's wake a small, unconcious, silver-haired boy with two maroon stripes on each cheek and a blue cresent moon on his pale forehead.


	2. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I still dont own Inuyasha...

Author's note: Okay! Revision of chapters one and two...complete!

Kid Sessho: What the hell...?

No swearing, young man! (I've always wanted to say that... : 3)

Kagome:...SO CUTE!

Kid Sessho: Okkaayyy then...hehe...freak.

.Yeah, I'm with Sesshomaru on this one, Kagome...

Sango: He is pretty cute, but Kagome's gone insane over him...

Kagome: HEY!

****

Chapter 2

"Uh...Sesshomaru?" Sango questioned, hovering over the unconcious adult-turned-child, still not completely recovered from the shock of what just occured. Suddenly, golden eyes fluttered open, staring back into Sango's brown orbs in a daze.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay? Or did that melt your brain?" Inuyasha asked from nearby, half mocking, while half actually concerned for his half-brother. Sesshomaru quickly snapped back to reality from his revere, whimpering slightly as his eyes scanned the many unknown faces. His young, wide eyes radiated his panic and fear, something completely foreign coming from Sesshomaru.

Kagome attempted to gently coax the child from his position, failing miserably. Sango attempted the same, also failing. Shippo attempted to lure the child like someone would with most children--through the temptations of toys.

Sesshomaru, however, remained backed up against the rough bark of the oak tree. After Miroku's attempt to call Sesshomaru over, which only ended with the child moving behind to an even further tree, Inuyasha sighed. He pushed himself off from his leaning position against a nearby tree and paced over to the young Sesshomaru.

The others gave him sceptical glances when he merely head out his hand.

Sesshomaru crawled forward slightly as the others stared on in surprise. Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru rose to his feet, cautiously stepping towards the older dog and placing his small, soft hand in the much larger and rougher one.

Young Sesshomaru's face was slightly rounded, plump from youth, with large, soft, though scared, amber eyes. The markings were light on the tender pale skin, still not fully formed. His silvery hair reached midway down his back, his white bangs framing his round face.

His kimono had transformed as well--it had become as green as the forest that surrounded them, crimson petals dancing on an invisible breeze along the sleeves and the legs. Around his petite waist was wrapped a light green sash, the same dancing leaves decorating alongs it's length.

His ears, previously normal, though pointed, were replaced with adorable puppy-esque ones, similar to Inuyasha's. He also had a fluffy white dog tail, while his feet had become small puppy paws, which caused Sesshomaru some balancing problems while walking.

Sesshomaru raised his small nose to the air, sniffed slightly, then did something none of the group had expected.

Inuyasha was caught off guard as Sesshomaru playfully pounced on him, successfully knocking the much bigger boy to the ground. The young demon lord hugged Inuyasha, both boys still laying on the ground, eyes closed and slightly giggling.

"I guess he could smell that we're related..." Inuyasha curiously gazed at the smiling pup sprawled across his chest.

"AH! He's _so_ cute!" the girls shrieked as they rushed over to hug him, kiss him, and basically go completely "gaga" over the poor terrified puppy lord.

"Inuyasha! Can we keep him please?! Just till we get him back to normal!" Kagome begged as she practically choked Sesshomaru with the death grip hug she had on him.

"First off, he's not a pet, Kagome. Second, no." Inuyasha grumbled, feeling slightly sorry for Sesshomaru as he watched him be glomped by Kagome and Sango.

"What?! Inuyasha, he's your half-brother! You should be concerned for his safety!" Kagome scolded as she pinched the child's chubby cheek.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome's hand and shakily stepped towards Inuyasha who, along with Kagome, stopped argueing to see what the young demon would do. Sesshomaru stopped in front of Inuyasha, looking up at him with adorable "kicked-puppy-dog" eyes.

"No! No! NONONO!!" Inuyasha folded his arms and glared down at the puppy, whose had pressed his fuzzy ears against his skull, further increasing the cuteness of the look.

"Just because you think you're so cute and adorable, doesn't mean we'll let you come with!"

Young Sesshomaru's eyes began to water then, bowing his head in defeat, he quickly hugged Inuyasha's leg, then remorsely headed off to the deeper parts of the now-gloomy forest. As the group looked on at his departure, Sesshomaru tripped, falling over a fallen branch.

Removing his face from the leafy-forest floor, he found himself staring into the glowing, fierce eyes of a cobra demon, who raised its head to glare down at the demon with hungry eyes.

"Well, look what we have here..." it hissed menacingly, opening his jaws widely, revealing two very large fangs. The young demon lord stayed on the ground where he had fallen, a look of pure panic on his face.

"LUNCH!!" the snake shouted, about to strike its prey. Sesshomaru simply laid there.

Inuyasha came flying at the cobra demon, claws easily slashing through the demon's flesh, its head slicing neatly in two. Inuyasha sighed in defeat.

"Okay...so you're coming with us...you really can't do anything right now anyways, so..." Kagome and Sango shrieked in joy as they both ran over to cuddle Sesshomaru.

"So you're going to be like his father now, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the annoyed older brother.

"I...guess so." he sighed again, unfolding his arms and staring over to Sesshomaru, still squished between the two girls. "So...who do you want to be your new temporary mother?"


	3. Brothers?

Disclaimer: I now own all of these shows! Yes! (Looks at contract) NOOO! I don't own any of these shows...

Erika Daae: Okay! Chapters one through four revised! This isn't as hard as I thought it would be. : 3

Kagome: You say that now...

Hey! Three chapters in two days is a record in my book!

Kagome: Yeah. Cause you never update.

Shut up. Let's just get on with the next chapter, shall we?

Oh, this chapter is the old three and four combined. Enjoy!

**__**

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru stared, his eyes drifting back and forth between Kagome and Sango. He didn't know much about these people...only that the half-demon smelled like him and that Inuyasha and the priestess, Kagome, fought a lot...

He pointed a small, chubby finger towards Sango, knowing his ears were less likely to suffer with her.

Kagome, jaw dropped, stared on in shock. "Why her?!" she shouted, causing the little demon to flinch and cover his puppy ears.

"He says you're too loud." Inuyasha laughed slightly. Kagome and him argued to often, not to mention Kagome had a habit of shouting everything she said. Inuyasha's ears could handle it now, but he remembered when he first met her...it had been unbearable.

Sango blushed slightly. Thinking back to previously...then she smiled.

"Of course I'll be your new mother! If only till you return to normal..." she moved to pick the boy up, setting him gently on her lap.

"I promise I'll do my best as a mother, Sesshomaru." she promised, hugging him tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru hadn't said another word for a week, which made it difficult for the others during the travels. For example, Inuyasha had been sent out to go hunting for Kagome and, as he had since he first joined the group, the child followed Inuyasha, without the knowledge of the others.

The group had stopped everything to try to hunt down the young dog lord, trudging through the thick woods and fighting off lesser demons. After hours of searching, they had returned back to the campsite, only to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting by the fire, waiting for them.

Needless to say, they wanted Sesshomaru to speak to avoid anymore of those incidents.

Sango sighed, watching the attempts to make the puppy speak. (A/N: hehe...Speak, boy! Speak!)

"Sesshomaru." she called from across the room, the young lord came obediently, eager to escape the noisiness of the others. Sango bent down and awkwardly picked up the young boy, surprised at his lightness, and set him on her lap.

She smiled gently at him while he simply stared back in reply, head slightly cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Do you think you can tell us something?" she asked kindly, arms wrapping around the small Sesshomaru's waist. He nodded.

"Sesshomaru...where are your parents?"

He stared down at his feet, the little puppy paws being kicked back and forth. A small tear fell onto the leafy forest floor.

"I'm sorry! What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Sango gently rubbed circles on his back as the small shoulders shook.

Inuyasha paced over, arms crossed and a small frown marring his face.

"Wrong thing to say Sango...if I remember correctly...his mother hates him. Him and father."

'Ah. That's why.'

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." she apologized, trying to sooth the young demon.

Kahanaro. The great Dog Demoness who also happened to be the Goddess of the Moon...and Sesshomaru's mother. She depised her husband for his many mistresses, not an unreasonable thing to hate him for. But in her anger, she had also learned to dispise the child she had with the womanizer.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru calmed down, just as shadows suddenly appeared several feet away from the reach of the campfire's light. The gang jumped into their positions, weapons at the ready, and Sesshomaru and Shippo hiding behind Sango and Kagome.

As the three figures stepped into the light, Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he recognized the scent of two of them.

"Brothers!" he shouted, eagerly running forward and jumping into the arms of the taller one he recognized, while reaching over to hug the short one.

Illuminated in the light of the campfire were three men. Well...one man, one teenage boy, and one suit of armor. The one in the armor stood a good 7 feet tall, a light blue loincloth wrapped around where the man's waist would be.

The regular man, who was holding Sesshomaru, stood about five feet, seven inches tall, wearing what looked to Kagome to be a military uniform, dark blue in color, decorated with silver, chains, and medals, boots covering his feet. His pitch black hair and black eyes contrasting sharply against Sesshomaru's pearly white hair and amber orbs.

The teenage boy, who Sesshomaru had hugged, appeared to be between fourteen or fifteen, and was very short for a boy his age. He had amber eyes that matched Sesshomaru's, and long blonde hair tied back in a braid with messy bangs. He wore leather pants and boots, with a tight leather vest and a crimson trench coat, decorated with the design of a black snake wrapped around a cross topped with a crown with wings at its sides.

"Roy! Edward! Where have you two been? And were's Al?" the young demon lord eagerly asked, bouncing up and down in the militant, Roy's, arms.

A sweat drop suddenly appeared on the suit of armor. "That's me, Sesshomaru...I'm Alphonse."

Sesshomaru sized up the suit of armor. "But Al was short. He wouldn't have been able to wear such large armor."

The blond, Edward, chuckled. "Long story, we'll explain it later."

The blond seemed to suddenly realize something, and he turned to stare at Sesshomaru with a questioning eye.

"Sesshomaru...you were older than this last time we saw you...and you should be an older teen or adult by now..."

The other two, Roy and Alphonse, seemed to realize this as well.

Inuyasha stepped up, telling the others to put away their weapons, sheathing Tetsauiga as well.

"He was cursed by a priestess. Now who are you?" he ordered, crossing his arms and scowling slightly.

A concerned look crossed Roy and Edward's faces.

"A curse, huh..." Roy's brow forrowed in annoyance. "Being cursed seems to run in the family...speaking of which..."

"HEY!! IT AIN'T A PARTY WITHOUT ME!" shouted a black form as it catapulted down from the starry night sky through an open section of the canopy resting above them. The figure landed gracefully on the ground--after showing off with a back flip first--revealing itself to be a teenager with amethyst eyes and "neatly messy" purple hair, longer on the sides of the front, shorter in the back, with uneven bangs. He wore a black vest lined with white and leather pants with matching black boots. From his back sprouted two large black wings.

Roy and Edward both frowned in annoyance, while Sesshomaru jumped from Roy's arms to tackle the purple-haired teen.

"Dark!"

"Hey, Sessho! Woah..."he remarked as he took in Sesshomaru's current age. "What happened to you?"

"Curse." Roy answered, eye twitching at his brother's antics.

"Hey! Seems like being cursed runs in the family!" Dark laughed as he hugged his brother before rising to his feet and helping the child up.

Miroku coughed, earning the newcomers' attention "Sesshomaru...I believe introductions are in order." Miroku reminded, examining the four new arrivals and their strange appearances.

Sesshomaru rubbed the back of his head, giggling slightly at his forgetfulness.

"Oh...right. Well...this is Roy Mustang, half dog demon, half Phoenix demon, and my half-brother."

Sesshomaru stated as he pointed to the tall black haired man before moving on to the man in the suit of armor."This is Alphonse Elric, Al for short. He's my half-brother, Edward's full brother, and half dog demon, half cat demon. And Edward Elric, also half dog, half cat, and half-brother."

The others stared when they learned the one in armor and the blonde were half cat, half dog, but they simply shrugged as though they'd been asked that many times.

Then, motioning towards the purple-haired teen, "Then this is--" he started, but was interupted when the winged teenager cut in. "The one and only...Phantom Thief --And Ladies' Man--" he included, winking at Sango and Kagome, who both blushed, "Dark Mousy!" he announced proudly, giving a little bow. "Oh, and I'm also Sessho here's twin. Or maybe triplet now...naw, we'll call it twin." he grinned.

"But you two don't look anything alike..." Shippo pointed out.

The two smirked at each other, then they suddenly began glowing, Dark a dark purple, Sesshomaru white.

The glow enveloped their bodies, and, when it faded seconds later, Dark and Sesshomaru were posing in a fighting stance, back to back, Sesshomaru in an outfit to match Dark's, only reversed in color. Dark had also sprouted dog ears and a tail, his hair now a purple replica of the older Sesshomaru's, while Sesshomaru had grown beautiful white wings.

"We're still..." "Only fraternal" "And I took after mother more..." "While I took after father more!" Dark and Sesshomaru explained, switching off between parts without hesitation.

"Uh..do you do that a lot?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Yes." they answered together, smirking. Then they both returned to the forms they had before their little show.

"Oh, we're joining you, by the way." Dark smiled before sitting between Sango and Kagome, Sesshomaru hopping onto his lap. Edward and Roy joined him, while Al stood behind Edward.

"Great. Just what we need! More annoyances!" Inuyasha huffed, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Hey! We're probably stronger than you, so shut it!" Dark defended himself and his brothers, glaring up at the hanyou.

Inuyasha scoffed before jumping up into a tree to rest on a branch.

"Why did you four come anyway?" Inuyasha called down from his branch.

"We felt something strange happening to Sesshomaru. Hence, we came to check it out." Roy answered, gratefully taking a bowl of food from Kagome.

"But...you four seem like you're more from my era than from the feudal area..."

Edward smirked. "Hehe...yeah, that's obvious. But we're not even from Japan. Me, Al, and Roy came from Germany, during the Industrial Revolution."

Dark provided his own answer. "I was in Japan actually...but, from your uniform, I was around your time."

Kagome frowned. "Then how did you three get here...? And how could you be brothers?"

"Simple!" Sesshomaru piped up from his place on Dark's lap. "Dark can control time, which includes time travel! It's a gift of his." Dark smiled. "Yup!" he laughed.

"Anyways...it's been a long day...we should all get some sleep." Miroku reminded the others, setting up a bed of his own.

"Then tomorrow...we'll set out to help Sesshomaru."


	4. Secret Life

Okay! Only...nine more chapters to revise! Yay! I'm on a roll!

I'll skip the ramble and go straight for the story this time, though this chapter was mainly a filler...

Chapter 4

The brothers stared at the little Sesshomaru, who had fallen asleep on Sango's lap. Small tear trails still marred his round, porclein face.

"What did you do to upset him, exactly?" Edward asked, curiously eyeing the drying marks. Sango blushed and shifted slightly. "I...I asked him where his parents where..."

The brothers nervously glanced at each other, each with a wary look in their eye.

"Bad move?"

"Very bad move." Dark answered. "You see...when Sesshomaru and I were around the age of three...mother caught father with one of his mistresses...soon enough, she learned that he had had several side-line lovers, and that he also had several children from them...mostly hybrid demons. Mother was very...against...crossbreeding demons...

"Soon enough, she had left father, but she kept Sesshomaru as punishment to father." Dark looked up, a sad gleam in his eyes.

"Me and father never learned what really happened there...but he had only stayed with her for a month before running away...when we found him, he was bruised and bloody...you could hardly tell it was him..." he shuddered at the memory of his brother in such pain.

"He almost died from his injuries, if we hadn't found him when we did...he would have died within the hour, probably."

"Poor Sesshomaru...no wonder he can't trust many people! How could his own mother hurt him like that?" Kagome whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"That isn't all..." Dark continued. "A few months after he turned fourteen...father died. He was trying to protect Inuyasha and Inuyasha's human mother, Izayoi. Sesshomaru decided to stay and protect Inuyasha and his mother, and he even lived with them until Inuyasha was six, when Izayoi died. Then, he took Inuyasha and they traveled together awhile."

Inuyasha decided to continue the story from there. "Yeah..I traveled with Sesshomaru until I was fifteen, when he said he had to travel West to take over father's kingdom. After he left, I just stayed in the forests around Kaede's village."

"No wonder he became the "Lord of Ice"...one mother hates him, his father's dead, and so is the woman who was like a second mother!" Shippo exclaimed, petting the sleeping child's head.

"Yes...that may have been something that helped me decide to act as his father..." Inuyasha replied. "But now we need to get out of the past and figure out who did this to him. "

"That's going to be difficult...from what you told us..we only know that it's a bored priestess who may or may not have a grudge against Father." Edward replied thougtfully, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

A strange sound was heard, and all heads turned to watch the source. Sesshomaru was squirming in his sleep, then flipped off of Sango's lap, landing on the ground with a "thud". He kneeled on all fours, and began throwing up blood.

"No! It's beginning...I don't want to be a..." he shouted between the fountains of blood that poured from his mouth.

_'Could it be...?'_ Miroku thought as he watched the young demon continue to vomit a crimson pool.

_'Could he have been bitten by a vampire...?'_


End file.
